The Proud Family: High School Years
by Agent Brooklyn
Summary: We witnessed Penny Proud's middle school years with her and her friends but high school is a whole different story. Can Penny and her friends survive the jungle we like to call high school? Lets find out shall we. (In case you're wondering the KP characters are coming in later chapters and will stay a big part of the story)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is Brooklyn, just wanted to let y'all know this is my first serious story and i'm open to any tips and/or help._

 _So please no flames till later and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of The Proud Family: High School Years_

 ** _*Brooklyn does not own anything except the story itself and a few characters_**

* * *

 _Penny Proud woke up when her alarm clock started blasting noise into her ear. She sat up and yawned then leaned over to hit the snooze button….then she saw the time._

 _"Oh no, oh no, oh no, I'm going to be late" Penny said she ran to her closet "what should I wear" she mumbled to herself._

 _"Ah ha" she exclaimed as she grabbed a leather jacket, some ripped jeans, and a white t shirt. Then she realized she was missing her bag, not even attempting to look for it she yelled out for her mom._

 _"Yes Penny" she yelled back_

 _"Where is my bag" Penny asked while coming down the stairs leading to the kitchen._

 _"Why do you need your bag for honey" asked Trudy Proud looking at her confused_

 _"I have school today" Penny said_

 _"Penny" Trudy said_

 _"And I'm late" she said_

 _"Penny, honey" Trudy said_

 _"Yeah mom" Penny said while looking up at Trudy_

 _"Its Saturday" she said while grinning at her daughter_

 _"Uggghhh" Penny groaned as she walked over to her couch and fell onto it face first_

 _"What's wrong with her" Asked Oscar Proud as he walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek_

 _"She thought she started school today" Chuckled Trudy as she went back to cooking_

 _"I'm going back to sleep" Penny said as she dragged herself back upstairs_

 _As she was walking to her room she felt her iPhone vibrate "who is this and what do you want" she said to herself. She reached her bed and sat on it then pulled her phone out, it was a text from Diijonay and what it said made Penny's day._

 _"I have reasons that your favorite athlete might be joining us at Salem High!" it read but as much as she wanted to believe it she couldn't._

 _"He'd tell me himself wouldn't he? Why didn't he tell me first? When will he be here?" She thought to herself._

 _She decided to text back "I don't believe you" but the truth was she really wasn't sure because he really did say something about moving and with his cousin living down here it could be a really big possibility. When her phone vibrated again she expected it to be_ _Diijonay_ _again but it wasn't it was Sticky._

 _Penny groaned for the third time today and texted him back a "Hey"._

 _In the middle of the message_ _Diijonay_ _text her back "It's a possibility"._

 _"Ooohhhhh I can just imagine her grinning to herself" Penny said to herself "Whatever" Penny replied_

 _"Anyways do you wanna go last min shoppin with the squad"_ _Diijonay_ _texted_

 _"Sure why not, what time?" Penny texted_

 _"I'll be over to pick you up in an hour"_ _Diijonay_ _said_

 _"A'ight can't wait" Penny said_

 _Penny grabbed her shoes and jacket out of her closet and put them next to her bed when her phone vibrated once again._

 _"Oh my god" Penny exclaimed but her frustration soon died down when she saw who texted her. It was a text from her crush who she's been waiting to talk to all morning._

 _"Goodmorning babygirl" She read aloud making her heart melt._

 _"Hey baby, goodmorning" She replied while flopping back onto her bed once again._

 _"How'd you sleep" He text back._

 _"It was good, I could've slept longer but I thought I started school today and…well you can guess the rest lol" Penny text her crush_

 _"You thought you overslept and were in a rush weren't you." Her crush said_

 _"Lol you know me so well babe" Penny sent and smiled_

 _"You know I like how you didn't ask me how I slept smh" He sent back_

 _"Oh I'm so sorry, how'd the big baby sleep" Penny replied_

 _"Tbh the baby got little sleep" He said_

 _"And why is that" Penny responded_

 _"It's a surprise I'll tell you later" He said_

 _"Ooooo a surprise for me" She text_

 _"Yup" Was his simple response_

 _"Uggghhhh Gabriel, I wanna know now" Penny wined_

 _"I gotta go I'll tell you later I promise" Gabriel replied_

 _"Pinky?" Penny sent_

 _"Yes I pinky promise Penny" Gabriel said_

 _"Ok bye babe" Penny said_

 _"PENNY!" Suga Momma yelled_

 _"Stop yelling momma" Oscar said_

 _"Penny your friends are here to go to the mall" Trudy yelled up the stairs_

 _"Ok mom" Penny yelled back while grabbing her shoes, purse, and jacket_

 _On her way out she kissed her mom and dad then waved at Suga Momma while almost completely out the door._

 _"Hey gurrrrllllllllll"_ _Diijonay_ _exclaimed when her best friend came out her home_

 _"Hey_ _Diijonay_ _" Penny chuckled as she hugged her long time friend_

 _"Lets go Penny we already late"_ _Diijonay_ _said as she pulled Penny to her mother's car_

 _ ***Transition to mall**_

 _"Thanks momma"_ _Diijonay_ _said while quickly getting out the car and walking next to Penny to the entrance of Wizzy Shopping Mall_

 _"So where is Sticky and them at" Penny questioned while checking her purse for her wallet_

 _"Oh they at Zaxby's" Deejay said_

 _"Good I'm starving" Penny groaned as she leaned on her best friend_

 _"I know right good thing we here then"_ _Diijonay_ _said smiling at Penny then turning to look for their friends_

 _"Over here guys" Sticky yelled to_ _Diijonay_ _and Penny_

 _Turning to around and seeing Sticky, and LiCienega and walking over to the booth table they were sitting at._ _Diijonay_ _rushed to sit next to Sticky and hugged him tight while Penny calmly sat down next to her ex-rival, put her purse in her lap, and hugged LiCienega shortly_

 _"So what we miss CeCe" Penny asked LiCienega_

 _"Not much Penny we were just talking about what high school's gonna be like" LiCienega said_

 _"OMG I cannot wait girl"_ _Diijonay_ _said finally letting go of Sticky as he let out a gasp and breathing heavily "I'm gonna have Babyboy here walk me to class" She said while pointing at Sticky "What about you LiCienega got any special boys"_

 _"Well my boyfriend is moving here with his best friend so that should be fun" LiCienega said and also winking at_ _Diijonay_ _"In fact he got here yesterday and I asked him to meet us here so…."_

 _"Wait wait wait why am I just now hearing about this" Penny said while glaring at Deejay and LiCienega_

 _"Ummmmm" Said Deejay as LiCienega looked down at her phone then back up and looked around the food court of the mall_

 _"Oh look who's here" LiCienega exclaimed as she practically jumped out her chair and ran into the arms of a tall mixed teen that was wearing jeans and a nike hoodie._

 _"Hellllooooo" Penny said while she stared at the lovebirds_

 _"Oh umm, guys this Darius" LiCienega said as she let the group be introduced_

 _"Hold on Darius...Darius Foster" Penny said as she went wide eyed as she recognized the man her friend was clinging to._

 _"Yeah, its nice to meet all of you" Darius said while pushing LiCienega's chair and grabbing one for himself "Especially the Proud won't shut up about" Darius said as he grinned at Penny and occupants of the table laughed"_

 _"But if you're here that means Ga—"Penny said before she was cut off by a voice from behind her._

 _"Hey babygirl" He said and chuckled as he heard Penny gasp._


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap of Chapter 1_

 _"_ _Yeah, its nice to meet all of you" Darius said while pushing LiCienega's chair and grabbing one for himself "Especially the Penny Proud won't shut up about" Darius said as he grinned at Penny and occupants of the table laughed"_

 _"_ _But if you're here that means Ga—"Penny said before she was cut off by a voice from behind her._

 _"_ _Hey babygirl" He said and chuckled as he heard Penny gasp._

 _When Penny heard him laughing she turned around so fast, and saw him there in his Ohio State Nike jacket, glasses and sweatpants. When she realized Gabriel was actually here she ran and tackled him to the ground while he was still laughing barley missing a table in the process._

 _"_ _Surprise" he said as he wrapped his arms around Penny in return_

 _Penny didn't let him go until she heard a click from the table behind her. She stood up and turned around to see CeCe with her phone out obviously typing something, and from how hard Darius was laughing, it was about what she just did to her boyfriend._

 _"_ _Stooooppppppp" She wined as she sat back down by CeCe_

 _"_ _Nope its already on Instagram, Snapchat, and in my gallery" CeCe said back to her not even trying to hide the amusement in her voice._

 _"_ _That's not funny" Penny said then turned back to Gabriel as he pulled a chair up next to her "And you why didn't you tell me you were coming down to visit" she exclaimed while punching him in the arm._

 _After he took a sip of the soda Penny had gotten he looked at her and replied "Well first why are you so abusive second who said anything about visiting and third I told you I had a surprise for you"_

 _With that said Darius choked on his drink from laughing to hard causing the entire table to erupt in laughter._

 _"_ _But if you not visiting what are you doing here" Penny asked him while putting her head on his shoulder_

 _"_ _Well if you must know I've moved down here for the rest of high school." He replied_

 _AN: Sorry for the short chapter I've been busy at school. You know how it is gotta have good grades and all._


End file.
